12. His Butler, Forlorn
His Butler, Forlorn (その執事、寂寥, Sono Shitsuji, Sekiryō) is the twelfth episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary Elizabeth Midford remembers the past, and comments that she wants to make Ciel smile again. She then moves her head in the same puppet-like manner as Drossel. Elsewhere in the manor, Ciel and Sebastian Michaelis banter for a bit, until they hear the music and Drossel's. Several of the dolls break into the room. Sebastian notes that they are being controlled by the song, and he proceeds to sing it, stopping the dolls, and allowing him to eliminate them. They try to leave, but Drossel tells them Ciel is already his master's property, because of the ring Ciel wears, as the Shard of Hope is something his master gives to those who will become his dolls. However, Sebastian leaves with Ciel anyway. When they land on a bridge, Ciel slaps Sebastian, angrily questioning if he had done his job of solving the kidnapping case. However, Sebastian points out that the contract comes first, which is why he has to prioritize Ciel's safety over any orders given to him. Sebastian then shares that he had already searched the entire main part of the mansion, meaning Elizabeth must be in the sealed tower just off of it. Pluto has led Grell to the tower, and his barking attracts the attention of Ciel and Sebastian. Both Pluto and Grell dive to hug Sebastian, with Pluto succeeding and Grell finally noticing that Pluto is a Demon Hound. Sebastian comments that the seal on the door can only be opened by such a demon hound, which Pluto does by transforming into his demon hound form. Inside the tower, they enter a small room and find Elizabeth. She asks if Ciel liked his gift, and Drossel's voice is heard again, while he manipulates Elizabeth's body into the air and forces her to attack Ciel with an axe. Sebastian saves Ciel, and asks Grell if he can see what she is doing, but he refuses to help, worried that he might get hurt. However, when Sebastian presses, he becomes excited that Sebastian is asking him for a favor. Grell cuts with his scissors, and Sebastian notices that she was being moved by puppet strings. Drossel catches them in his strings, and Sebastian asks him what he is made of. Sebastian then kicks the axe up into him, freeing them from his strings, and knocks him in the head. Grell then reveals that the puppet-like man's name is Drossel Keinz, and that his soul had been seized by the Grim Reaper five years ago. Sebastian speculates that a temporary soul was used to reanimate his body by someone. Elizabeth regains consciousness and she states that she wants to throw a birthday party for Ciel, which he agrees to. Drossel states that it is not over yet, and he goes to report the incident to his master, even with his stuffing falling out of his head. He leads them to where his master is at in the manor, and they find that Pluto has already been subdued by the man. The master greets them, apologizing for Drossel's incompetence. Ciel, angered by the man's remarks, goes to attack him, but the "man" sitting in the chair is actually a stuffed doll, and a small puppet is shown to be the one talking for the "man." It then takes off, but Sebastian does not follow, because the one controlling the puppet is not in the vicinity. They leave the manor, and Grell tries to get his kiss from Sebastian, but he dodges. When he says he'll take revenge for Angelina's murder, Grell takes off. Elsewhere, Fred Abberline reviews Ciel's case file, and comments that it is his thirteenth birthday, but Arthur Randall says Ciel would not be happy about his birthday, which makes Fred sad for Ciel. Randall also reveals to Fred that Ciel is the Queen's watchdog. The Phantomhive household, Paula and Elizabeth celebrate Ciel's birthday, which includes him finding the Shard of Hope in his Christmas pudding. This pleases Elizabeth, saying that he can find happiness again. After the party, Sebastian reports that the mansion Drossel was using had belonged to Duke Mandalay, who had been committed, meaning that he was unrelated to the case. Outside, the small puppet that had escaped runs to Angela Blanc, who repeats what he says, breaks him, and smirking, throws him down into the river below. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Elizabeth Midford *Sebastian Michaelis *Drossel Keinz *Pluto *Fred Abberline *Grell Sutcliff *Arthur Randall *Tanaka *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Baldroy *Paula *Angela Blanc Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji